


いただきます (itadakimasu)

by babysoons (starboyksy00)



Series: ぼけっと [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Fixation, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyksy00/pseuds/babysoons
Summary: いただきます (itadakimasu)—meaning “I humbly receive [this meal]”Where Jihoon just wants to eat Soonyoung out.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: ぼけっと [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730389
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	いただきます (itadakimasu)

_“Sit on my face.”_

“What?” Soonyoung says taken aback by Jihoon’s sudden request. Soonyoung finally meets his eyes and gapes at him. This was something you don’t ask to someone you just confessed to a few hours ago.

“I want you to sit on my face.” Jihoon replies, this time more resolute. _Clearly Soonyoung doesn’t realize how much he wants that ass on his mouth._

To be fair Jihoon likes to pride himself with simple dreams. When he says he wants Soonyoung to sit on his face, he would very much like for Soonyoung to sit on his face, gasping and whining while he eats him out like his last meal. See simple dream. Soonyoung? Sitting on his face.

“Jihoon what goes on?” Soonyoung asks still not convinced. Jihoon takes his hands and pulls him to straddle him. “Look I don’t wanna hurt you or anything.”

“Soonyoung you’re not gonna hurt me. I know what I’m doing ok,” he kisses Soonyoung this time sweetly on the lips and full of promise. He runs his hands down from Soonyoung’s neck to his lower back, the other gripping Soonyoung’s thigh. He smiles thru the kiss.

Kissing Soonyoung felt a lot like a culmination of all the emotional constipation, denial and tension. Having Soonyoung in his arms felt right after all those years of pushing and pulling. The endless years of pining for someone who liked him back from the very beginning. Jihoon just really really r e a l l y wants him. 

He thinks about it a lot. Like whenever he sees Soonyoung walking around in those tight fitting jeans, he needs a moment or two to calm himself because maybe the frustration is too much. He knows he seems like a calm and collected person, but really when you’re around someone you’ve liked for so long it gets hard. Maybe when his dick stops being extra attentive to people he’s been in love with for a long time. Maybe he doesn’t want to jump on Soonyoung like a predator mauling his prey.

“Plus I’ve been thinking about this a lot—maybe a little too much—you have no idea how much,” Jihoon says as he bites Soonyoung’s lower lip.

He tries to reposition Soonyoung from straddling him, but they end up grinding to each other that Soonyoung ends up whining because of the surprise. _Delicious_. Jihoon just wants to eat him all up. Sweet like a lollipop, three licks and he’s done.

“Okay.”

With Soonyoung’s consent, Jihoon stands up while Soonyoung sat on the bed watching Jihoon move. He positions the pillows, lies down comfortably and asks for Soonyoung to straddle his chest. The straightforward nature of the request has Soonyoung blushing like a tomato, and they say romance is dead.

He then moves forward and starts lowering himself onto Jihoon. To say that Jihoon is ecstatic at everything that is happening would be a total and complete understatement. With Soonyoung gripping the headboard so tightly while moaning his name. Isn’t this too much for his poor heart.

“Jihoonie, I’m close.”

To have his sweet sweet Soonyoungie reduced to mindless whimpers of lust because of his tongue, three more licks and he’s done. Kinda late since he’s almost done, but _itadakimasu_.

**Author's Note:**

> Another top!jh ficlet, knock urselves out top!jh and bttm!sy enthusiasts. Also thank you for reading! I get shy replying but I read all of em’


End file.
